


Two dudes in the rain, what will they do

by CrispySaur



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: they aren't together guy I swear, two dudes being guys, two guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispySaur/pseuds/CrispySaur
Summary: Just two ocs of mine being homies in the fnd universe. Apaprently all FNF ocs so this technically counts as a fanfic!Anyways homies in the rain
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Two dudes in the rain, what will they do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and I come back with a fanfic about ocs being somewhat gay. This is what my life has come to huh :')

It was a cold and rainy night and Whicco was not having a good time. He was snuggled up to Outburst, shivering from how cold he was as the rain soaked into his clothes. He has no clue how but his friend always seems to be bothered by the rain. Whicco was a little jealous at him about that little fact.

He let out a shaky sigh as he attempted to sleep before jolting at the sound of thunder. It was far but god, he hated thunder. Now he was shaking not from just the cold but from fear at the loud noise of thunder. He really wanted to leave the little spot they decided to sleep at and go somewhere where he would feel safe.

He looks to Outburst ready to shake him only to see him awake. That caught the ginger off guard since he would usually sleep through stuff like that. Whico's confusion must've shown on his face as Outburst looked at him with concern.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was quiet as he looked at Whicco's confused expression. Whicco blinks and just shakes his head as he curls in on himself. He was still shaking and he wouldn't be surprised if he ends up developing a cold at this point.

"N-no-" He cringed a bit at how his voice sounds. Man, he really must be cold if he's stuttering like that.

"I'm cold a-and the thunder-" he was cut off with another call of thunder and he let out a hell as he grabbed onto Outburst. He whimpers. "I-i hate it here… can we go s-somewhere else?" He looks up at his friend with his pale yellow eyes.

"Well uh… there isn't anywhere else we can go. If you want we can just sleep under a tree or something." Outburst looked around for any possible shelter and smiled as he saw a tree nearby. He points at it and says "See, there's one over there, we can go and sleep under it and-" Thunder then suddenly strikes the tree, splitting open the wood and setting it on fire.

"Oh." That was… not good. Whicco's whole body was shaking from pure fear now as he held onto his friend, afraid of letting him go. Outburst looked at him with worry and then stood up, Whicco just holding onto him like a baby koala.

"Let's go find a shelter or something. Better than you being scared and going without sleep." He gently grabbed the gingers shaking hands and held them. Whicco nodded as he looked at their interlocked hands.

"Yeah...y-yeah, that sounds n-nice…" He sniffles and throws a quick glance at the tree that was struck by thunder. He really wants to be in a shelter after seeing that.

Outburst smiles and then pats his head. "If you want I can carry you, you don't look like you're in good shape to walk." Now Whicco's freckles were bright orange with a hint of pink from the blush covering his cheeks. That was an embarrassing thing for his friends to suggest but… it sounded nice…

"I-if you're okay with it… I d-don't mind…" a shaky smile was given to his friend. Outburst smiles back. "I don't mind at all." He then grabs Whicco and then holds him bridal style. This only made Whicco's freckles glow brighter from how he was being carried. Oh well. He puts his arms around Outbursts neck and snuggles him as he yawns.

He can feel Outburst chuckles as he starts to walk. "You can sleep while I find us a better place to sleep. Don't worry about the thunder, Zeus would probably be too afraid to strike me down." This earned a quiet laugh from his friend.

"I think Zeus w-would shit himself if he did…" Was all Whicco said before he promptly fell asleep in his arms. Outburst just laughed to himself as he walked through the rain, a smile on his face as Whicco slept soundly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked the platonic homie relation why not uh, give me that juicy kudos huh? Boost my lil ego.
> 
> Oh yeah I have a discord Crispysaur#1778 if you wanna talk to me, don't be shy! Just tell em where you got my user


End file.
